


alasse

by Janew_Daens



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janew_Daens/pseuds/Janew_Daens
Summary: сборник challenge-драбблов по руссингону.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 3





	1. aha

**Author's Note:**

> итак :D  
> ввиду того, что за лето я совершенно забыла, какой стороной мозга надо думать, когда пишешь, я решила устроить сама себе небольшой челлендж тренировки ради и удовольствия для. идея не нова, но суть заключается в том, что мне дают слово/фразу-подсказку, а я, в свою очередь, пишу небольшую рассказку. в качестве пейринга был выбран руссингон, потому что а) это мой любимый комфорт-пейринг и б) гладиолус. но, признаться честно, когда я хочу написать слеш, у меня получается джен. так что - да. извините. 
> 
> upd. у меня внезапно случился приступ выебонизма, так что я вдруг переделала название на более кучерявое. спустя полдня поняла, что не звучит, и вернула старое. то самое, которое выбрано методом тыка, и которое «звучит прикольн».
> 
> alasse (кв.) - радость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> итак, первая подсказка поступила от miss de lio (https://ficbook.net/authors/215538), и она предложила мне написать про стол. я очень долго ломала голову, как же поинтересней впихнуть стол к руссингонам, и это единственное, на что мне хватило умений и воображения. на самом деле, у меня было ещё два варианта развития событий, но мне не понравилось, как они написались, и я от них отказалась.
> 
> tw: графическое упоминание телесных повреждений (?)
> 
> пы.сы. я помню, что лбами стукались гномы, я помню! но обычай слишком хорош. 
> 
> aha (кв.) - ярость

Финдекано вздрогнул и вынырнул из сна, словно из-под толщи холодной воды.  
Перед глазами все расплывалось; в небольшой комнатке царил сумрак — Вилваран приказал занавесить окна, чтобы свет не тревожил покой больного, — так что и день, и ночь сливались в единый вязкий туман, серый и вялый, как грязь. С трудом потянувшись, принц опустил глаза вниз, на лежанку.  
  
Майтимо опять дрожал — должно быть, именно это и разбудило самого Фингона, — и что-то бессвязно бормотал, часто дыша. Первые дни смотреть на него было страшно даже ему, Фингону, прозванному Отважным совсем не за глаза. Если бы не песня, то Фингон бы его тогда и не узнал вовсе: скелет, обтянутый тонкой сухой кожей, едва мог сойти за друга, того самого, дышащего жизнью и прекрасно сложенного, с ясными глазами и громким смехом.

  
Сейчас же казалось, что под тяжестью копны волос его шея может переломиться.  
  
Разумеется, Фингона никто и не просил находиться здесь, в комнате больного, но и гнать не гнали — временами на Майтимо нападало какое-то горячечное забытье, и он становился таким буйным, что усмирить его, не причинив вреда, было задачкой не из легких.  
  
Через неделю Фингон привык и к другу, больше походившему на полуразложившиеся останки лошади, и к душераздирающим крикам. Правда, порой, когда костлявые пальцы сжимались у него на плече, Фингону казалось, будто сама смерть вцепляется в него и тащит куда-то вниз, в темноту.  
  
Вскоре он привык и к этому.  
  
Он помнил, каким шёл в Ангбанд. Его толкали злость, — на родственников, на предавших его друзей, — и самодовольство. Хотел показать, что он умеет прощать обиды. Что никогда не предаёт и держит слово. Что его душа, несмотря на ложь Моринготто, все еще помнит былое, в отличие от сына Фэанаро.  
  
Сейчас же в душе была пустота.  
  
Фингон постоянно чувствовал её: усталость, от которой хотелось просто лечь на пол, и не то разрыдаться, не то утонуть в омуте собственной горечи, и постоянную, постоянную, всеобъемлющую беспомощность, окутывающую плотным саваном сердце. Как будто кто-то вынул из него всю душу, всю радость, посмеялся над бесполезными попытками вернуть своё, а потом просто взял и раздавил забавы ради.  
  
Дни и ночи слились, стали серыми, принося лишь уныние и тоску; он делал что-то, что должен был делать, но душа словно покинула его — упорхнула птичкой в распахнутое окно, оставив на подоконнике и столе парочку ярких перьев.  
  
Сейчас же он должен был позаботиться о Майтимо, который с самого освобождения дрожал, и никак не мог согреться.  
  
Нолдор Финголфина уже так сроднились с холодами, что морозы Митрима казались им легким недоразумением. Это в значительной степени облегчало вопрос, касающийся отопления лагеря: деревья в этих землях для огня годились плохо, рубились с трудом и горели, пуская прогорклый сизый дым, так что редкий хворост использоваться в основном для обогрева детских комнат и комнат целителей.  
  
Но Майтимо все дрожал и дрожал: не помогали ни одеяла, ни шкуры убитых в Хелькараксэ белых медведей.  
  
В один день Турукано, снарядив небольшой отряд воинов, без слов ушёл в лес. На следующий день, под дверью небольшой избушки, в которой находился больной, появились охапки соснового хвороста и парочка больших крепких шишек, пахнущих смолой. Благодарный, Финдекано пытался расходовать дары с умом, но всего богатства едва хватило на неделю, и Майтимо опять было холодно.  
Ирэт обещала завтра собрать охотников, но надо было как-то протянуть хотя бы до утра…  
  
— Ох, Илуватар… — обессиленный, Финдекано опустился на колени перед лежанкой, изо всех сил вцепившись в волосы. Он бы разрыдался, если бы мог, но как же тогда Майтимо?..  
  
Вдруг он вспомнил.  
  
В помещении, гордо именуемом залом переговоров, стоял огромный дубовый стол, старый, ещё валинорский. Должно быть, он попал сюда на кораблях, а потом был забыт сыновьями Фэанаро в спешке. Его никто не использовал: очевидно, он стоял там, напоминая нолдор о былом величии и славе.  
  
Но Майтимо нужно было тепло.  
  
Поплотнее закутав кузена во все покрывала и шкуры, Финдекано выскользнул из избушки, молясь, чтобы с Майтимо за время его отсутствия ничего не случилось.  
  
Быстро добежав до небольшой постройки, в которой располагался «зал переговоров», Финдекано бесшумно вошёл внутрь. Никого не было. Стол гордо красовался прямо в центре комнаты, и был таким ужасающе огромным, что мог греть Майтимо дня три, не меньше, как раз до возвращения Ирэт из леса. Прикинув, что легче будет отрубить первым, Финдекано снял с пояса топор, и с каким-то злорадным чувством принялся ломать прекрасное творение Благих дней.  
  
_«Финдекано Отважный, смотрите! А что на счёт Финдекано Мясник? Или Финдекано Порубатель?»_  
  
Щепки летели во все стороны, а злость все никак не отпускала. В груди разгорался непонятно откуда взявшийся огонь, и Финдекано уже представлял себе, как будет кричать на него отец, брат, все кузены и Ириссэ, и как он сам будет кричать на них в ответ.  
  
_«Ах ты думал сломить меня, да? Сломить нас всех?! Но я не дамся тебе! Не дамся, и его не дам!»_  
  
Топор работал четко и быстро, и злорадство, всколыхнувшее все существо Фингона, вдруг вспыхнуло всепожирающей, незамутненной яростью. Отбросив топор в сторону, и, кажется, разбив что-то, Финдекано принялся ломать дерево руками, рыча, как моринготтово отродье, и наслаждаясь жалобным треском так сильно, что хотелось петь.  
  
Хлопнула дверь, впуская порыв свежего воздуха, и Финдекано резко обернулся. Должно быть, выглядел он до того безумно, что вошедший Турукано отшатнулся от него с испуганным лицом.  
  
— Мне нужно было дерево для огня, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Фингон. Брат молча смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза, и какое-то время молчал, пытаясь собраться.  
  
— Ты… — он потерянно оглядел учинённый погром, а затем вздохнул, словно с чем-то смиряясь. — Давай сюда. Давай. Я тебе помогу.  
  
— Я сам! — Звонкий крик эхом прокатился по холодному воздуху, и отдался в ушах неприятным скрежетом. Финдекано поморщился и опустил руки.  
  
— Прости.

Брат лишь покачал головой и крепко хлопнул его по плечу. Вместе, они доломали толстую ножку — Турукано работал топором неумело, но разбирать вещи с наименьшим ущербом у него получалось куда лучше, — и сложили поленья в ровные стопки. И сладкий дубовый запах, витающий в воздухе, вдруг напомнил Финдекано о доме: о тенистых аллеях возле дедушкиного дворца, о палящем зное дорог, по которым они ездили наперегонки, и о Майтимо.  
  
О Майтимо, который украдкой сцеплял их пальцы во время пышных торжеств, о Майтимо, который смеялся до слез, когда Финдекано шутливо целовал его за ухом — кузен жутко боялся щекотки, — о свете его ласковых серых глаз и печали на прекрасном лице, с танцующими на нем языками пламени.  
  
Наверное, этот Майтимо никогда к нему не вернётся, с невыносимой горечью подумал Фингон. Не вернётся, потому что у него отняли это все: беззаботность, юность и красоту. Но ведь и сам Фингон — он сам тоже изменился. И теперь уже ничего не будет как прежде.  
  
— Финдэ?  
  
Ласковый, печальный голос брата вывел Фингона из странного оцепенения. Турукано не нужно было знать, что происходит у него в голове, но он и без слов это чувствовал.  
  
— Прости. Задумался. Пойдём.  
  
— Финдэ.  
  
Финдекано, потянувшийся было за поленьями, поднял вопрошающий взгляд.  
  
— Тебе нельзя таким к нему идти, — младший твёрдо, но ненавязчиво сомкнул пальцы на его предплечье.  
  
— Каким? — раздраженно огрызнулся Фингон. — Каким это «таким»?

Турукано посмотрел вниз, на сжавшиеся до побелевших костяшек кулаки старшего брата. Поднял глаза — ему приходилось чуть наклонять голову, чтобы не смотреть свысока, — и нежно прислонился лбом к его лбу.  
  
— Финдэ, ты сам не свой, то злишься на дерево, то смотришь порой, словно мы чужие вовсе. Что с тобой, Финдэ? Скажи мне.  
  
Финдекано гневно отшатнулся, словно от удара плетью.  
  
— Что со мной? Что со мной?! Ничего, Турондо, я в полном здравии и покое! Это Майтимо сам не свой, а я…  
  
— Финдэ…  
  
— А я боюсь! Я в ужасе, Турондо, в ужасе! — Финдекано закрыл лицо руками. Ногти впились в холодную кожу лба, но боль не отрезвила, а лишь причинила неощутимое недовольство.  
  
— Что со мной будет, а? Я когда шёл, хотел всему миру доказать свою честь, а теперь все мысли об одном — только бы он не умер, только бы не умер, иначе как я потом на суде смогу оправдаться?! Сколько тэлери сгубил, а теперь ещё и… и Майтимо тоже, и себя, и…  
  
— Но ты не…  
  
— Я смотрю на него порой, — стыдливо зашептал Фингон, словно в бреду. — И не понимаю, кто передо мной. Кто этот чужак? Кто этот незнакомец? Где мой Майтимо, где он, кто его похитил? И мне так стыдно, Турондо, так стыдно, что я хочу умереть на месте. Чего стоит моя любовь, если я не могу даже… — Проглотив судорожный выдох, Финдекано умолк. И вдруг почувствовал, что лицо его стало мокрым от слез, а брат сжимает его в крепких объятиях, ласково гладя по голове.  
  
— Финдэ… дурная ты голова…  
  
Фингон хотел было возмутиться, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы боднуть Турукано в подбородок.  
  
— Конечно, все будет по-другому, Финдэ. Может вы и не помиритесь совсем, хотя, конечно, это было бы свинством… — начал было Турукано, но смолк на мгновение. — Ты же любил его за что-то там, в Валиноре, — тихо пробормотал он. — Я не знаю, что любил, но пусть Нельяфинвэ и изменился, его суть, то, что ты в нем больше всего ценил, оно все осталось на месте. И кто, если не ты, сумеет до него достучаться, Финдэ? Прими то, что изменилось, и ты найдёшь то, что осталось. Станет легче.  
  
Фингон против воли задумался. Что он любил в Майтимо? Всё любил, всего целиком. И крохотные смешинки в уголках глаз, и заразительный смех, и тяжелые медные волосы, волнами спадающие по плечам. Любил непоколебимость, стальную волю, любил его ясный ум и насмешливость. Пусть даже полумёртвый эльф в маленькой комнатушке казался чужим, но Фингон знал, что это Майтимо, что это его Майтимо, потому что каждый шрам на иссохшей руке, каждая черточка измученного лица была ему знакома. И сердце томилось от тоски и боли не потому что он боялся, а потому что невыносимо было чувствовать боль родного существа. Он никогда раньше не видел Майтимо умирающим, больным; сейчас же, видя его мучения, он мучился сам, запертый чувством вины и злости в своём коконе из невысказанных обид и сожалений. Но сожалеть было уже поздно. А обиды сменились страхом больше никогда не увидеть любимое лицо, и теперь душили хуже ядовитых паров Ангамондо.  
  
Турукано, все это время молча наблюдавший за ним, разомкнул объятия.  
  
— Пойдём, — напоследок ещё раз прижавшись лбом к его влажному лбу, он принялся споро перевязывать пахнущие Валинором поленья.  
  
Финдекано усмехнулся и поспешил на помощь. В конце концов, Майтимо должен отогреться.


	2. melme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> итак, подсказка номер ту поступила от моей дорогой солнечной берёзы (https://ficbook.net/authors/1156110), которая предложила написать о небе севера и весне в горах.  
> в моей голове задумка смотрелась очень красиво, но исполнение (как всегда) подкачало. kinda эпистолярная зарисовка, даром что писем тут нет - признаться честно, я не очень люблю подобный жанр, ибо не очень моё.  
> про весну тут весьма условно, но давайте сделаем вид, что это все происходит весной, ладно?
> 
> ах да, ну и я не могла не выпендриться. нинсАрниэр, которые упоминаются в тексте маэдросом, это множественное число от ninsarnie (кв.) - белая каменная слеза. говоря простыми словами, это такой эльфийской аналог камнеломки - очень милые белые цветочки, растущие в горах. они есть разных цветов, но вот именно нинсарниэр - белые. составить новую погремуху я пыталась в соответсвии с правилами квенья. 
> 
> melme (кв.) - любовь

Это было почти похоже на пытку — снова и снова пытаться составить слова таким образом, чтобы они хотя бы немного отражали чувства, бушующие в сердце. Не то чтобы Майтимо как следует знал, что такое пытки; но раз за разом вспоминать ссору с Финдекано, перед тем, как они уехали в Форменоссэ, казалось удушающим мучением.

_«Ты даже не хочешь меня выслушать!»_

Что ж, в этом друг был неправ. Майтимо выслушал его, видит Манвэ, выслушал, даже как мог терпеливо, но упрёк, ясно читающийся в лучисто-сияющих глазах, каждый раз заставлял его мучительно корпеть над пергаментом, пытаясь выдавить из себя хотя бы пару строчек. Этот же упрёк его и останавливал.  
  
 _«Для тебя нет больше мнения, кроме мнения твоего отца»._

Несправедливость этого обвинения разозлила его тогда так сильно, что он ударил кулаком по деревянной балке укромной беседки. Дерево пошло трещинами, а Финдекано крепко сжал губы и отвернулся. Майтимо не хотел с ним ссориться, совсем не хотел, особенно смотря на его гордый профиль и нахмуренные брови. Каждая ссора с Финдекано была для него как заноза в сердце: Нельо мучился до тех пор, пока один из них не переступал гордость ради тихого «прости», и чаще всего шел на жертвы совсем не он. Финдекано всегда был более нетерпеливым, и порой чрезмерно вспыльчивым, но держать обиды долго не умел, как ни старался. Это Майтимо мог подолгу молчать, копя в себе злость, а потом выхлестнуть её, одномоментно, и днями лелеять обиду, перерастающую в стыд. Их ссоры не приносили ему счастья, они всегда были кратковременными, а после примирения всё становилось почти как прежде. Лишь однажды, наслушавшись ругани отца, Майтимо выпалил нечто такое, из-за чего кузен не мог смотреть на него целую неделю.  
  
 _— Неужели ты и правда так думаешь? — очень тихо спросил его тогда Финдекано, смотря потерянно и устало. — Неужели правда?.._  
 _— Нет, нет! Клянусь тебе, нет, клянусь! — Майтимо стискивал его руки в своих ладонях, и мечтал вообще никогда не открывать рта или делаться глухим в родительском доме. — Прости меня, умоляю, прости!.._  
  
Финдекано его всегда прощал. Но Валар его отца не простили.

***  
  


Форменоссэ обдувало со всех сторон северными ветрами, но заснеженные верхушки гор были до того прекрасны, что Майтимо уже и не мог вспомнить, видел ли он что-то восхитительнее этого зрелища. «Тебе бы здесь понравилось», каждый раз хотелось написать ему.  
  
Мы бы скакали по каменистым перевалам, карабкались по отвесным скалам и может даже наши бы парочку пещер — ты же любишь это, я знаю. Белоснежные нинсáрниэр хорошо бы смотрелись в твоих косах, а северное небо словно создано для твоей холодной красоты.  
  
Майтимо перепортил уже, наверное, пять лиг добротного пергамента, но слова никак не шли. Он останавливался, даже не начав писать письмо. Да и как начать? «Финдекано» казалось угрюмо-формальным, «мой друг» — насмешливым, они ведь всякого друг другу наговорили. Кузен? Брат? Темные комочки съёживались в очаге огромного камина, что был их единственным адресатом за все это время.  
  
Повседневные заботы, связанные с благоустройством крепости, перевешивали все остальные, но оставаться наедине с самим собой было просто невыносимо. Майтимо старался держаться поближе к братьям. Иногда ему казалось, что его общество им в тягость — Атаринкэ и Тьелко вечно замолкали, стоило ему войти в комнату, а думы Карнистира всегда были для него загадкой. Лишь Амбаруссат, все ещё недостаточно взрослые, чтобы иметь какие-то серьезные проблемы, и Макалаурэ, который был рад заиметь себе постоянного слушателя, были рады ему всегда. Последнее время, правда, слушать баллады Кано стало для Майтимо невыносимо: услышав как-то раз в песне «любовь моя», он так ясно представил себе тёмные волосы и синие глаза, смотрящие с извечной смешинкой, что заперся в покоях и не выходил до обеда.  
  
 _Любовь моя._  
  
Никакое обращение не шло Финдекано больше, чем это. Его чуть вздернутая верхняя губа, его острый клык с правой стороны рта, придающий улыбке ещё больше очарования, его родинки на плечах и под нижней губой — все это было таким знакомым и близким, что Майтимо порой казалось, будто кузен только был здесь, и вышел на минутку, чтобы поздороваться со всеми, и утащить лишнюю порцию пирога.  
  
 _«Любовь моя. Сердце мое по тебе тоскует так сильно, что в каждом всаднике вижу я твой силуэт. Прости, что рассердился из-за пустяка. Прости, что не поцеловал тебя, когда…»_


End file.
